


Solve

by Asinay (MeMeiyo)



Series: Den of Antiquities: The Antique Shop at The End Of The Albion Street -- Spin off [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Den of Antiquities, Gen, Humour
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMeiyo/pseuds/Asinay
Summary: ว่าด้วยวิธีแก้ปัญหาของเคลย์ตัน เดอร์แรม





	

**Author's Note:**

> เอาบทสปินออฟของเด็นออฟแอนทิควิตี้ส์ แอนโธออริที่จะวางขายในงาน CA3 ที่จะถึงในช่วงต้นเดือนตุลาคมนี้ พอดีว่าเราลองเขียนเทสท์คาร์แรกเตอร์ดู เลยลองเอามาลงค่ะ

 

 

สำหรับเคลย์ตัน เดอร์แรม การมองเห็นผีไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่ เขาเจอกับปรากฏการณ์ทางวิญญาณและอะไรเทือกนั้นมาตั้งแต่ห้าขวบ ครั้งแรกก็สามวันหลังจากแม่ตาย ตลกดีที่เคลย์ตันไม่เคยรู้สึกกลัวผีเลย  
  
อืม ก็แค่ผี แล้วไงต่อ 

 

  
  
  
พ่อเขามองไม่เห็นผี แม่ของเขาก็ไม่ ภรรยาใหม่ของพ่อก็ไม่ (อ้อ อดีตภรรยาของเขา -- ก็ไม่) แต่ปู่ของเขาได้ยินเสียง คุยกับวิญญาณได้ -- ปู่บอกว่ามันคงเป็นความสามารถทางพันธุกรรม เพราะพี่น้องของปู่ก็เห็น ลูกพี่ลูกน้องของปู่ก็เห็น ญาติผู้พี่ของปู่ที่ชื่อวินสตันทั้งมองเห็น ได้ยินเสียง และได้กลิ่น อันที่จริง ปู่บอกว่าวินสตันเปิดร้านขายของเก่า ที่ไปไปมามา กลายเป็นว่ามีสินค้าหมายชิ้นได้เจ้าของเดิมติดมาด้วย

เคลย์ตันหัวเราะไม่หยุดตอนปู่เล่าเรื่องผี ๆ ในร้านขายของเก่านั้นที่ฟังจากญาติมาอีกทอด แต่เขาก็คิดไม่ถึงเหมือนกันว่าวันหนึ่ง หลังจบมัธยมปลาย ตัวเองจะแบกเป้ขึ้นรถไฟ เผ่นจากบ้านมาอยู่หน้าร้านเดนออฟแอนทิควิตี้ส์ที่อัลเบียนสตรีทเสียเอง

  
  
ปู่บอกว่าร้านขายของเก่าหายากสำหรับคนที่ไปครั้งแรก แต่ไม่ยากเกินกว่าที่คิด (แค่วนเวียนไปมาสองสามรอบก็เท่านั้น) และเมื่อเจ้าของร้านสูงวัยรู้ว่าเขาเป็นหลานชายโจนาธาน เดอร์แรม  วินสตันก็ถามเขาเพียงว่า  
"เธอทนเจอผีทุกวันได้หรือเปล่า"

  
เรื่องหมู ๆ  
ทำอย่างกับว่าเมื่อกี้เขาไม่เห็นผีสาวชุดดำเดินทะลุผ่านห้องทำงานไปงั้นล่ะ

 

 

 

  
  
วินสตันสอนงานจิปาถะในร้านให้เขาหลายอย่าง ทั้งซ่อมของแบบง่าย ๆ งานทำความสะอาดของเก่า งานดูแลรักษาของเก่าแบบพื้นฐาน ฝ่ายนั้นถึงกับเสนอออกเงินค่าเทอมปริญญาตรีให้เขาครึ่งหนึ่ง แล้วค่อยผ่อนจ่ายคืนหลังเรียนจบ

  
"เรียนอะไรที่เอามาใช้ในร้านได้สิ" ปู่ว่า "ประวัติศาสตร์ศิลปะ โบราณคดี อะไรเทือกนั้น"

  
เคลย์ตันเลยเรียนคติชนวิทยาไป   
  
น่าเสียดายนิดหน่อยที่ปู่เสียหลังจากเขาเรียนจบไปได้ไม่นาน

 

 

  
  
  
และเพราะวินสตันฝึกให้เขาคอยวิ่งแก้ปัญหาจุกจิกในร้าน รู้ตัวอีกทีเคลย์ตันก็กลายเป็นคนรับแก้ปัญหายิบย่อยประจำวันในร้านไป -- ไม่รวมงานหน้าเคาน์เตอร์ที่ผลัดกันกับคนอื่น ๆ

  
วิธีแก้ปัญหาของเขาง่าย ๆ วางกฎการอยู่ร่วมกันให้บรรดาผี ๆ ก่อน ใครดื้อด้านก็ค่อยกำราบ

  
สาดเกลือไล่ในบางทีถ้าจำเป็น

  
เจอวิญญาณร้าย ๆ ติดพ่วงของมา ถ้าปฏิเสธรับซื้อไม่ทันก็หาทางปราบ (ถ้าจัดการเองไม่ได้ ในสมุดโทรศัพท์ของร้านมีเบอร์เอ็กโซซิสท์เก่ง ๆ อยู่ มาดามดาไลลาห์คิดค่าบริการไม่แพง)  
  
คุยกับวิญญาณก่อน ถ้าเป็นไปได้

  
ถ้าวิญญาณที่ว่าพูดเป็นแต่อิตาลี ให้ตามสแตนลีย์

  
ถ้าวิญญาณพูดเยอรมันหรือฝรั่งเศส เบนจามินให้ความช่วยเหลือได้

  
ถ้าวิญญาณพูดจีน… -- เอาล่ะ เขารู้แล้วว่าไม่ควรตามแดเนียล เหลียว

 

  
  
  
ส่วนถ้าวิญญาณพูดไม่ได้ เคลย์ตันนึกอยู่ออกวิธีเดียว  
ใช้กระดานวีจี  
  
  
  
(ถ้าวินสตันยังวนเวียนอยู่ในร้าน เชื่อเลย ว่าปู่จะสร้างปรากฏการณ์โพลเตอร์ไกส์ ให้กระดานนั่นปลิวมาตบหัวเขา)

 

(ขอบคุณที่ปู่ไปสู่สุขคติแล้ว)

 

 

 

 


End file.
